Renaissance
by scorpquintis
Summary: Et si Adèle revenait après 2 ans ... Comment a évolué la vie à la DPJ, que sont devenus Jess, Hyppo, Ulysse, Emma et même Thomas ? Comment Adèle va elle pouvoir vivre à nouveau ? Lisez pour savoir :)
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà la nouvelle fanfic que je poste, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez à mettre des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

-" Le syndrome de Stockholm vous connaissez ? Moi très bien, pour l'avoir étudié de nombreuses fois, vous savez, je n'aurai jamais cru que ma propre sœur aurait pu en être victime, je crois que c'est ce qui m'a fait réagir."  
-" Vous êtes tout de même restée deux ans avec cet homme, comment expliquez vous que vous ne soyez pas revenu avant ?"  
-" C'est une longue histoire commandant..."  
-" Cela tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps mademoiselle Delettre."

* * *

Générique

* * *

Elle regarda la salle d'interrogatoire, depuis son retour, elle n'avait vu que cette petite salle austère et l'arrière d'une camionnette de gendarmerie. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle et retrouver les gens qu'elle aimait et qui lui manquait et elle savait que plus vite elle raconterait son histoire plus vite elle les verrait.

-" Quand il m'a sauvé des mains d'Argos et par la même occasion de la mort, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà pourquoi je ne me suis pas défendue."

Adèle fixait l'homme en face d'elle avec un regard vif et profond. Mais en réalité elle était vide. Elle continua,  
-" Il m'a emmené chez lui et lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais en partie soignée. Cependant, je ne voyais toujours pas son vrai visage et j'imaginais encore qu'il était l'homme que j'aimais. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai développé le syndrome de Stockholm. Pour moi, il avait raison de me retenir et son simple souhait était de me protéger. C'est vrai, au début, nous vivions comme dans un rêve. Je récupérais de mieux en mieux, il me faisait rire, me disait que j'étais libre... Nous aurions pu continuer longtemps comme cela, moi atteinte par ce trouble et lui heureux de me voir si compréhensive. Cependant, les effets de la morphine commençaient à s'atténuer, et la situation s'est rapidement dégradée. En effet, je pensais de plus en plus à mon fils, à mes amis, ma sœur... Et j'ai fini par voir que l'homme en face de moi n'était pas celui que je pensais. Plus il sentait que je lui échappais, plus il essayait de me persuader de certaine choses."  
-" Comme quoi ? "  
-" Après avoir cru qu'il était l'homme que j'aimais, j'ai ensuite développé un autre syndrome. C'est ça le danger avec un pervers narcissique, c'est que vous vous perdez, vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes. Comme je disais donc, je me suis ensuite prise pour sa défainte femme. Il me parlait d'elle si souvent que j'ai fini par croire que j'étais elle. Adèle avait une seconde fois disparut..."

-" Comment est morte sa femme ?" Demanda le commandant en prenant des notes.  
-" Une balle perdue dans le bas de son dos, celle d'un chasseur."  
-" Vous croyez qu'il vous manipulait à chaque instant où qu'à un moment, il a fait une assimilation entre vous et elle ?"  
-" En effet, à un moment, il s'est perdu... Il aurait pu tout gagner, m'avoir pour encore longtemps. Mais heureusement, il a enchaîné erreurs sur erreurs et je suis petit à petit revenu à moi-même, une seconde fois."

-" Depuis combien de temps y étiez vous lorsque vous êtes redevenue vous-même ?"  
-" Je ne sais pas, plus d'un an sûrement. Cela va vous étonner, mais, j'étais bien, j'étais heureuse et comblé alors je ne comptais pas les jours."  
-" Puis vous avez voulut vous échapper ?"  
-" C'est exact. J'ai d'abord essayé une première fois, je me suis vite retrouvé perdue au milieu d'un village espagnol, vous comprenez donc pourquoi il m'a très rapidement retrouvée... "

Elle fit une pause, se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir après cette tentative. Elle souffla et prit quelques secondes afin de remettre en place son masque.  
-" Je me suis mise à étudier tout de la région, au début, j'ai eu peur d'avoir été emmené en Amérique du Sud. Mais de ce que je voyais, des coutumes, de la place du village que j'avais pu observer, j'ai vite compris que j'étais en Espagne. J'avoue avoir été extrêmement soulagée. Qui dit Espagne dit Europe, et donc libre circulation, pas besoin de bateau ou d'avion. Une fois partie, je pouvais me fondre dans le décor. La suite est simple, j'ai attendu le bon moment, alors lorsqu'il a dû partir quelques heures, j'ai tenté ma chance. Depuis des mois, je taillais le plus discrètement possible les barreaux de ma chambre, alors je n'ai eu qu'à sauter. J'ai ensuite fait du stop pour remonter la cote espagnole jusqu'à la frontière, où j'ai trouvé des douaniers qui m'ont aidé. La suite, vous la connaissez..."

-" Ils vous ont ramené ici. Merci pour ces précisions, nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver, en attendant ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous surveillerons pour qu'il ne se rapproche pas de vous."  
-" Je pense que cela sera inutile, il n'est pas du genre à trop risquer, à mon avis, il est déjà dans un avion pour je ne sais quel pays."  
-" Nous allons éviter de prendre des risques quand même, merci. J'ai tout de même quelques questions a vous poser."

Le cœur d'Adèle se mit à battre plus rapidement. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ces questions, cependant, elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.  
-"Allez-y, mais dépêchez vous, je voudrais rentrer chez moi."  
-" Premièrement, vous a-t-il frappé durant la totalité de votre internement ?"  
-" Oui. Dès qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur moi."  
Une pause. Elle souffla, elle commençait à défaïr, mais elle devait tenir bon. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas craquer devant cet homme si froid.  
-" Vous a-t-il privé de n'importe quel besoin vital ?"  
-" Non."  
-" Aviez-vous le droit de sortir."  
Elle leva un sourcil, mais tenta de répondre sans provocation."  
-" Non."

Elle souffla, elle savait quelle allait être la prochaine question.  
-" Avez-vous subi des sévices sexuels ?"  
Elle se figea, sa colère masqua sa peur et sa rage ses pleurs.  
-" Vous n'en avez pas marre de vos questions ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver mes amis, ma famille..."  
-" ... Vous allez rentrer chez vous, mais d'abord vous devez répondre à cette dernière question. Voulez-vous que je la répète ?"  
-" Non. Merci."  
-" Alors ?"  
-"Quoi ?"  
-" J'attends votre réponse."  
Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer ses tremblements et de ravaler les larmes qui venaient à mesurer qu'elle se souvenait."  
-" Oui."  
-" Consenti ou non ?"  
-" Je croyais que c'était la dernière question !"  
-" Répondez s'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps."  
-" Mais à votre avis."  
-" Répondez clairement !"  
-" NON, non évidemment ! Si vous voulez les détails, il ne m'a jamais touché quand j'étais sous son emprise, mais après."  
-" Merci pour votre temps. Vous pouvez aller à l'accueil, quelqu'un vous attend."

Elle se leva et sorti. Elle espérait qu'il soit là, elle n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, c'était de se jeter dans ses bras et y rester le plus longtemps possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nouveau chapitre très demandé alors je me suis dépéchée.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et pour vos soutients, je suis heureuse de voir que mes histoires vous plaisent.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle, elle fut déçue de ne voir que Lamarck. Mais lorsqu'elle vit son regard, à la fois soulagé et inquiet, elle comprit vite que rien n'était comme avant.  
Après avoir signé quelques papiers, le commissaire proposa à Adèle de la ramener chez elle. Dans la voiture, le silence était d'or. Adèle avait peur de poser ses questions et Lamarck ne voulait pas la brusquer.

-" Cela vous dit de faire une petite surprise à l'équipe ?"  
Le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme le poussa à continuer.  
-" On m'a appelé tôt ce matin afin de m'avertir qu'on avait peut-être retrouvé ma criminologue disparue. Vous imaginez bien que jusqu'à ce que je vous vois en personne, je n'y croyais pas et j'ai préféré ne prévenir personne. Je ne voulais pas faire une fausse joie à vos amis. Vous savez ils sont éprouvés, on vous croyez morte, on n'avait plus d'éspoir."  
Adèle hocha lentement la tête, ils la croyaient morte ? Elle était terrorisée, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait se passer à son retour. Finalement, elle préféra rester muette jusqu'à leur arrivée.

* * *

En garant la voiture Lamarck ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :  
-" Hyppolite et Emma doivent être là, leur petit garçon aussi, vous allez voir, il est magnifique."  
Comme il s'y attendait, elle ne répondit pas. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la péniche. Adèle fut surprise et heureuse que Jess ne l'ait pas vendue. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se stoppa net. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, devait elle sourire malgré la tristesse de la scène, devait elle pleurer malgré la joie des retrouvailles... Depuis deux ans, elle s'était caché derrière sa carapace, et ne savait donc plus vraiment comment réagir naturellement avec ses amis. Et si Thomas était là ? Après tout Lamarck ne l'avait pas mentionné, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être présent. Elle souffla. Le commissaire comprit ses pensées et lui pris l'épaule pour la rassurer.  
-" Tout ira bien, laissez vous aller."  
Alors décidée, elle sonna. Une Jess souriante vint lui ouvrir. Lorsque cette dernière vit son amie, elle mit une main devant sa bouche, n'y croyant pas.  
-" Surprise." S'exclama Lamarck enchanté.  
Jessica fondit en larmes, et adèle, le plus naturellement possible, la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent là, à s'étreignir, durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'Hyppolite et Emma purent enfin embrasser Adèle, tout deux tentèrent de cacher les larmes qui perlaient à leurs yeux.

Les retrouvailles avec ses amis se passèrent à merveille, ils parlèrent, Adèle rencontra le petit Armin, qui ressemblait énormément à son père, mais avec les cheveux blonds de sa mère. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de la DPJ, Adèle put sentir ses amis se tendre. Hyppolite prit alors la parole :  
-" Disons que l'équipe à beaucoup changée. Bah, d'abord Jess, ne travaille plus à l'accueil..."  
-" Tu comprends, j'ai besoin de temps pour m'occuper des petits parce que..."

-" ... Quant à moi," reprit Hyppolite, " je... J'ai dû quitter mon emploi lorsque le nouveau commandant à découvert que je faisais des recherches sur ta disparition pendant mes heures de travail. Tu vois, il n'a pas apprécié et bah il m'a viré."  
Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une décharge dans le cerveau d'Adèle.  
-" Le nouveau commandant ?"  
-" Ouais, un vrai con ! " Précisa Emma.  
-" Où est Thomas ?"

À nouveau, les trois collègues se regardèrent tendirent. Adèle allait reposer sa question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux petits garçons. Dès qu'il aperçut sa mère, Ulysse la reconnut et se jeta dans ses bras. Adèle bien qu'heureuse ne comprit pas comment, après ces deux années volée, le petit la reconnaissait si facilement. Jess se permit de lui expliquer :  
-" Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il t'arrivait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il a tout comprit, mais je voulais vraiment qu'il sache que tu ne l'avais abandonné. Je lui parlais de toi tous les jours."  
Adèle murmura un merci à son amie, serrant toujours son fils dans ses bras, les yeux embués de larmes. Lamarck, Hyppo et Emma en profitèrent pour s'éclipser afin de les laisser en famille.  
-" Maman, je t'ai fait pleins de dessins, attendant moi, je vais les chercher."  
Avant que son fils aille dans sa chambre, Adèle le retint par le bras et le regardant dans les yeux lui dit :  
-" Ulysse, je ne partirais plus d'accords ? Je te le promets."  
À ces mots Ulysse parti en courant vers sa chambre.

Jess préparait le goûter pour les garçons et fut surprise par Adèle qui la prit dans ses bras.  
-" Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, pour Ulysse, pour la péniche..."  
-" C'est normale ma belle, tu sais très bien, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi et pour ton fils. Au fait Cailloux, ne va pas tarder à rentrer !"  
-" A rentrer d'où ?"  
-" Bah, de sa promenade, voyons."  
\- "Attends Jess, tu veux dire que Cailloux va se promener tout seul ?"

-" Oui ! Je lui ai appris, tu vas voir". Dit Jess, fière d'avoir un peu dressé ce chien aussi borné que sa maîtresse.

Le loup blanc profita de ce moment pour arriver et se jeta directement sur Adèle, il fut bientôt rejoint par Ulysse qui revint, un carnet à la main.  
Jess était ravie, elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire que son amie était enfin revenue et que tout le reste était enfin finit. Adèle la regarda et c'est avec ce simple regard qu'elle lui promit de ne plus disparaître.

\- "Tu sais Cailloux a parcourut la moitié de Paris à ta recherche. Je lui ai mis un collier à puce, pour ne jamais le perdre, et j'ai vu qu'il allait souvent à tous les endroits que vous fréquentiez avant."

Adèle sourit. Elle rayonnait depuis son retour. Elle savait qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de choses, mais elle avait l'impression de ne jamais vraiment être partie.  
C'est ainsi qu'assise à même le sol, son chien allongé sur ses jambes, elle admirait les dessins que lui avait fait son fils et dans cette atmosphère sereine, elle oublia pour quelques heures son commandant.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, le soleil baignait la péniche et sur le pont supérieur Jess jouait avec les trois petits garçons. Adèle s'empressa de les rejoindre, mais resta en arrière ne sachant pas comment agir. Elle les regardaient jouer en souriant, puis Jess l'a rejoint et elles discutèrent surveillant leurs enfants.  
-" Tu devrais aller voir Rocher."  
-" Oui, j'en meurs d'envie, mais..."  
-" Mais quoi ?"  
-" Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Jess, il faut que tu me dises tout."  
Jessica ne savait pas comment commencer, elle ne voulait pas paraître trop dure et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que son amie se sente coupable.  
-" Tu sais ma belle, ton départ nous à tous beaucoup affecté... Rocher était déjà pas mal affecté par son passé et..."  
-" Jess vient en aux faits s'il te plaît."  
-" Il... Il a fait une dépression, tu sais à force de te chercher jour et nuit, de ne plus dormir durant des semaines. Il a fini par craquer... Lamarck lui à fait prendre une semaine de congé assez rapidement, mais lorsqu'il à sut que la DPJ n'avait plus l'enquête, il a démissioné. On n'a rien pu faire, tu sais, on a tout essayé, mais il nous en voulait d'avoir soutenu Lamarck pour son congé forcé..."  
-" Vous n'avez plus de nouvelle depuis ?"  
Adèle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle le connaissait, mais elle ne se serait jamais attendue à un isolement total.  
-" Écoute, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter d'avantage, mais... Comment dire ça..."  
-" QUOI ? Jess qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
Adèle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux et le suspense qu'instaurait, sans le vouloir, son amie la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger ses ongles, attendant la suite des révélations.  
-" Calme toi, s'il te plaît Adèle. Le truc, c'est qu'Hyppolite est allé le voir quelques semaines après sa démission."  
-" Eh ?"  
Jessica hésita un instant, elle voyait son amie se décomposer à chaque nouvelle révélation.  
-" Il a trouvé un appartement dévasté, remplit de photos et de coupures de journaux. Il... Il était soûl, Adèle. Hyppo n'a pas pu lui parler parce que Rocher était endormi sur son canapé. Mais il a vu qu'il avait les poings en sang, tu vois, à force d'avoir tapé sur les murs..."  
Adèle se retenait de pleurer, elle ne voulait pas que son neveu la voie malheureuse. Malgré ces dernières années, durant lesquelles elle avait du revêtir un masque, en présence de sa famille son naturel revenait rapidement. Jessica, quant à elle, s'en voulait d'avoir été trop franche, elle avait voulu épargner son amie, mais elle n'avait pas sut s'y prendre, et maintenant Adèle était au plus mal.

-" Tout est de ma faute."  
-" Non ma belle ne dit pas ça s'il te plaît ...  
\- Mais il a vu qu'il avait les poings en sang, tu vois, à force d'avoir tapé sur les murs..."  
Adèle coupa court à la conversation en allant rejoindre Ulysse et les deux autres garçons.

* * *

Le week-end passa bien trop vite au goût de la jeune femme, qui ne voulait pas laisser partir son fils. Malgré tout, elle accompagna le petit groupe à l'école et à la crèche. Jess la déposa ensuite devant un vieil immeuble qu'Adèle reconnut immédiatement.  
-" Écoute ma belle, je dois aller travailler, mais je te laisse ici, je crois que tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Jess la déposa ensuite devant un vieil immeuble qu'Adèle reconnut immédiatement.

Adèle savait bien ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais après tout ce que lui avait dit Jess, elle avait peur. D'après son amie, il était détruit ... Elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir si elle réapparaissait comme cela. Voulant gagner un peu de temps, elle engagea la discutions avec son amie :  
-" ça consiste en quoi alors ton nouveau travail ?"  
-" Bah, tu sais, c'est comme à la DPJ, bon sauf qu'il n'y a pas Hyppo ni toi ni Emma, en plus le... Attends-tu chercherais pas à me faire parler pour gagner du temps toi ?"  
-" Ah, bah, non, non, c'est juste que je..."  
-" Que tu essayes de te défiler ! Bon, je ne veux pas te virer, mais il ne faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard, tu vois, alors tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu y vas. Ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas." En démarrant la voiture, Jess cria " Et, tu me raconteras tout hein !"

Adèle se retrouva alors seule devant l'immeuble. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, sur ce qui pourrait se passer, elle se décida enfin à entrer.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son commandant, elle voulut sonner, mais hésita de nouveau. Elle était une nouvelle fois perdue dans ses pensées et elle vit à nouveau la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur une Aurélie presque nue. Malgré les propos de Jess, l'idée qu'il ait pu refaire sa vie lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, en deux ans, il avait eut le temps de se remettre de sa disparition et de se reconstruire. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, et voulut faire demi-tour, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucas. Ce dernier avait bien grandi et la criminologue pouvait deviner à sa valise, qu'il n'habitait plus avec son père. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la regarda même pas et partit.

La porte étant restée entrouverte, Adèle passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de celle-ci. Elle découvrit avec horreur une place détruite, elle pu voir des dizaines de photos d'elle collé sur les murs. Elle se permit d'entrer, hypnotisée par cet endroit délabré si différent de ce qu'elle avait connue. Le plus silencieusement possible elle s'avança vers la cuisine où elle découvrit, horrifiée des tas de bouteilles d'alcool, plus ou moins vide. À présent, elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'il aurait tourné la page. Il avait simplement réagi comme elle l'aurait fait dans le cas contraire.  
Plus elle avançait, plus elle sentait le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle était en colère et triste de voir que sa disparition avait profondément détruite l'homme qu'elle aimait.

À peine arrivée dans le salon, elle fut surprise par une voix roque, provenant de derrière elle :  
-" Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Sortez immédiatement de chez moi !  
Malgré une voix plus grave qu'a son habitude, la criminologue reconnut sans hésitation la voix, elle se tourna doucement. Lorsqu'il la vit, l'homme, armé d'une batte de baseball, lâcha son arme et la dévisagea, incrédule. Il était sûr de rêver, une fois de plus.

Adèle fut bouleversée par l'image qu'elle vit. L'homme en face d'elle n'avait plus rien de charmant et n'avait aucune classe. Sa barbe datait de plusieurs jours, il n'était vêtu que d'un simple jogging taché et son visage était cerné. Elle le vit s'abattre peu à peu et le plus rapidement possible, sans le brusquer, elle s'approcha de lui afin de le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement. Il puait l'alcool et le renfermé, mais à cet instant précis elle s'en foutait. Son apparence, son odeur, son alcoolisme, rien de tout cela n'avait de l'importance, car elle pouvait enfin l'avoir contre elle. Elle avait imaginé cent fois leurs retrouvailles, c'était ce qu'il l'avait fait tenir lorsqu'elle était prisonnière. Évidemment, pour tenir, elle pensait à tous ses amis, mais chaque soir, c'était dans les bras imaginaires de son commandant qu'elle arrivait à trouver le sommeil, pour une trop courte durée.

Elle le colla doucement à elle, et s'assit dos au mur. C'était ce mur contre lequel elle avait pleuré ce fameux soir où Aurélie avait tenté de la détruire. Et maintenant, elle tenait cet homme, qui l'avait tant de fois réconforté, elle le tenait à la manière d'une mère, mais le serrait à la manière d'une amante.

À peine installés, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, elle le berça doucement, murmurant des "je suis là" à peine audibles. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, cette bulle qu'ils avaient tant de fois utilisé pour se séparer du reste du monde, cette bulle qui n'avait jamais explosé, cette bulle qui était à nouveau autour d'eux.  
Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. L'un était soulagé, le cœur moins lourd, et l'autre était effondré, se sentant responsable pour leur tristesse commune.

Malgré cette position inconfortable, ils s'endormirent tous deux, exténués, mais surtout rassurés par la présence de l'être aimé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire...**

 **Malheureusement ça sera le dernier chapitre avant Noël, mais après ça, je posterai un chapitre tous les jours. (Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je me fais opérer de la main et je ne pourrai plus l'utiliser. )**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude ça me motive beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Adèle entendit Thomas faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, courbaturée par la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi.

À peine arrivée dans la cuisine, leurs regards se croisèrent, puis, lentement, elle baissa les yeux et fut scandalisée de le voir, un verre à la main, si tôt.

Thomas lut son regard, il lui dit :

-" Si tu es venue me juger, tu peux repartir."

Elle accusa le coup, il n'avait plus été aussi rude depuis qu'ils travaillent ensemble et qu'elle avait changé.

Ils se fixèrent un moment de plus, toujours aussi silencieusement. Adèle voulait l'aider, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à régler ce genre de problème, elle en avait plutôt créé des similaires. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle tenta de s'approcher afin de lui retirer le verre des mains. Malheureusement, malgré son état, Thomas était toujours aussi fort, il n'eut donc aucun problème à lui résister. Dans un mouvement trop brusque, le verre se brisa au sol. Adèle vit alors le regard de son commandant se transformer.

-" Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?"

Il cria, elle eut peur et commença à reculer. Cependant, elle se retrouva rapidement coincée entre Thomas et le mur. Elle sentait qu'il allait extérioriser sa rage, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait pouvoir le canaliser.

-" Pourquoi vous réapparaissez comme ça ? Deux ans que je vous cherche ! DEUX ANS que je vous attends. J'en pouvais plus moi !"

Il tapa une fois du poing, a quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune femme.

-" J'en suis devenu fou ! J'étais seul, je vous avez perdu, encore une fois ! Tout était de ma faute, vous comprenez ? J'aurais pu vous sauver, mais j'ai raté !"

Un autre poing s'abattit sur le mur, cette fois il frôla la joue trempée de larmes d'Adèle.

-" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, venir me voir ? Vous saviez dans quel état je serrai, vous aviez besoin de me voir comme ça hein ? Ça vous fait du bien hein ?"

Il se retourna brusquement, et jeta une bouteille contre le mur.

Adèle était terrorisée, elle s'était accroupie et tout son corps trembler. Des flash-backs ne cessaient d'arriver dans son esprit, tous ces kidnappings lui avez laissé des marques peu visibles, des souvenirs qui ne demandait qu'à revenir. En voyant le nouveau Thomas, ils revenaient à la surface. Il avait tellement changé, par le passé, elle avait déjà senti qu'il pouvait être violent. Mais contre elle ? Elle ne s'en serrait jamais doutée, du moins avant. Le seul point positif qu'elle tira de cette altercation fut qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement frappé. Il y avait de l'espoir après tout.

Voulant plus que tout l'aider, elle essaya de se calmer et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva. Sans pour autant l'approcher, elle tenta de prendre une voix posée.

-" Je sais que je vous ai blessé, enfin que ma disparition vous a fait du mal. Mais je suis là et je ne compte pas partir. Je vais vous ... Je vais t'aider Thomas. Tu verras, on s'en sortira ensemble. Et puis tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, alors ce sera donnant donnant ok ? J'avance si tu avances et inversement."

Thomas l'avait vaguement écouté, il se rendait à peine compte de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Lui, le flic, l'homme brute mais droit. Il avait failli frapper quelqu'un, qui plus est Adèle, à cause de l'alcool. Cette faiblesse qui le collait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, dès qu'il perdait espoir, il enfilait ce nouveau costume fait d'alcool et de boxe, et devenait une autre personne.

De plus, après toutes ces fois où elle avait disparu, où il l'avait perdue, elle était de nouveau revenue vers lui, elle ne lui en voulait pas et malgré cela, il avait failli la blesser. Il ne voulait pas risquer de lui faire du mal, de la blessée psychologiquement ou physiquement. Il devait se refermer, un peu plus encore, sur lui-même.

-" Dégagez."

Après son silence, Adèle était déstabilisée par ses mots. D'un coté, elle savait qu'il voulait la protéger, mais, pouvait elle encore se fier à son instinct ? Son ton était clair et sans appel. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, elle tremblait encore des suites de leur altercation. Elle préféra partir pour ne pas l'énerver un plus. Mais elle se décida de revenir lorsqu'il dormirait. Elle serait son ange gardien, même s'il la rejetait.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la péniche, il était déjà 14h. En effet, elle avait eut besoin de marcher un peu, de réfléchir, seule. Depuis son retour, elle avait eu tant de choses auxquelles penser, elle avait mis de coter ses peurs.

En entrant chez elle, elle trouva Jess faisant les cent pas. Lorsqu'elle la vit, cette dernière souffla puis inquiète cria sur son amie :

-" Mais ça va pas la tête de me faire des peurs pareilles ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler 62 fois ! 62 Adèle ! Tu t'imagines la nuit que j'ai passée ?"

Adèle était déstabilisée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie surréagise de la sorte. Elle n'osait pas bouger et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-" J'étais chez Thomas..."

-" Eh ben j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé ! Que ça en vaille la peine au moins."

-" Je n'ai pas regardé mon téléphone ... Je suis désolé Jess, si j'avais su que tu serais aussi inquiète, je t'aurais prévenu, tu le sais."

Jess se calma un peu.

-" Je sais, je sais... C'est juste que... Adèle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu, notre peur ... J'ai juste cru que..."

-" Jess, je suis là maintenant et je partirai plus ok ?"

Adèle s'approcha de son amie afin de la rassurer.

-" On..."

-" Jess, faut que je comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux vous aider et si je sais rien, je pourrai rien faire."

-" C'est compliqué Adèle..."

-" Sydney et Ulysse sont à l'école non ?"

-" Oui."

-" Armin est à la crèche, exact ?"

-" Oui, mais..."

-" Alors on a tout le temps pour que je comprenne, en plus on est que toutes les deux ici, alors ne m'oblige pas à te torturer."

Jess fit les gros yeux, elle savait que son amie plaisantait, mais son regard la fit frissonner. Elle se décida rapidement à parler."

-" Bon, tu veux que je commence par qui ?"

Adèle, satisfaite, lui fit un grand sourire et s'installa.

-" Comme tu veux."

 **Donnez-moi vos avis, parce que je vous avoue qu'il y a des moments que je n'aime pas trop...**

 **Merci :) Et joyeuses fêtes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne année à tous !**  
 **Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, j'en suis désolée, mais mon immobilisation du poignet a duré plus longtemps que je ne le croyais.**  
 **Mais maintenant, c'est reparti ! Ce nouveau chapitre est un peu court et un peu spécial, mais je pense qu'il est très utile si Adèle revient après longtemps. Je vais vous demander un peu d'imagination parce que dans un épisode, j'imagine une scène qui bouge avec des retours en arrières (vous allez vite comprendre) en noirs.**

 **Merci à "personne" pour ton review. En effet Thomas est détruit mais on va bientôt découvrir qu'il n'y a pas que la disparition d'Adèle.**  
 **Bref, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

(Jess s'apprête à raconter l'histoire de chacun des personnages)

\- "Emma n'a pas été prévenue avant son retour, tu comprends, on ne voulait pas qu'elle ait la tête ailleurs... Lorsqu'elle est revenue et qu'elle a apprit tout ce qu'il se passait, tu n'étais ... Tu n'avais disparu que depuis deux mois. Ma pauvre chérie, tu aurais dû voir comme elle s'en voulait ! Les premiers jours ont été très difficiles. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, et répétait sans arrêt que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû être là... Rocher à mal réagit à sa passivité. Depuis que... Enfin, il ne voulait pas que son comportement soit dangereux. Il était comme ça avec tout le monde, mais tu connais Emma, sa sensibilité ... Elle a vite craqué. Je l'ai retrouvé plus d'une fois en pleure, dans les toilettes. "

Adèle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir fait souffrir sa jeune collègue, même indirectement.

-" Ensuite, Rocher a dû prendre des jours de congé et tu connais la suite."  
Jess fit une pause, pour regarder son amie. Elle savait qu'Adèle avait besoin de toute la vérité, aussi dure soit-elle.  
-" Et maintenant ?"  
-" Maintenant, elle tente de ne pas se faire virer par l'autre crétin de nouveau commandant. Tu sais, elle m'a beaucoup aidé avec les enfants, avec Cailloux aussi. Elle est souvent venue les garder, ou même juste jouer avec eux..." Jess sourit, se rappelant des moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. " Et puis, elle n'a jamais arrêté les recherches, elle a assuré, vraiment !"

Adèle sourit, cela ne l'étonnait pas d'Emma, cette jeune femme était d'une force et d'un entêtement incroyable, qui la rendait si tenace.

-" Bon, on fait une petite pause, j'ai besoin d'un café ! Je t'en fais un ?" Proposa Jess.  
-" Non merci."

-" Bon, où on en était ? Jess se rasseya et continua, " à oui, les recherches. Hyppolite a aussi beaucoup aidé pour ça."  
-" Oui je sais ça, il s'est fait virer à cause de..."  
-"Non ma belle, il a choisi de faire ses recherches au bureau. Il savait ce qu'il avait à perdre, mais il l'a fait quand même. De toute façon, personne n'aurait pu l'obliger d'arrêter de faire ça, tu le sais."  
-" Oui, mais ..."  
-" Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu le connais, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et puis il était tellement inquiet ! Il avait besoin de faire ça, pour ne pas devenir fou, tu vois. Il a été très présent ici aussi. Je te jure, il me faisait parler de toi pendant des heures, comme s'il avait besoin de..."  
-" De me connaître, d'être avec moi." Face au regard interrogatif de son amie, elle continua, " C'était sa façon à lui d'être avec moi, malgré mon absence. "  
Adèle était touchée par le comportement du geek. Jess comprit ce à quoi elle pensait, et elle se sentit obligée de confirmer.

-" Il t'adore, tu sais."

Adèle sourit une fois de plus. Entendre la peine de ses amis lui faisait du mal, mais malgré tout, elle était heureuse d'être aimée. Elle avait enfin une vraie famille.  
Ne voulant pas abordé le sujet "Xavier" avec elle, elle continua directement son récit.

-" Pour finir : Lamarck. Il se cachait beaucoup, mais je sais qu'il était très énervé de devoir nous retirer ton affaire. Lui aussi, il a tout fait pour qu'on continu. Malheureusement, il n'a pas réussi."  
-" Mais aujourd'hui, je suis là et je sais qu'il a fait son possible. Mais tu as oublié de me parler de quelqu'un Jess. "

Jess paniqua, elle ne voulait absolument pas parler de Xavier. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas son histoire.  
-" Ah bon ? Qui ? Rocher ?" Dit Jessica en se levant précipitamment.  
-" Non Jess, tu as oublié ton histoire."

Jess ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler alors elle paniqua et voulut partir. Mais Adèle se mit devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

-" Adèle laissa moi passer s'il te plaît ! Ne me force pas à te raconter ma vie. Tu sais combien c'était dur de ne plus avoir ta présence ? Tes conseils ? Ton amitié ? Adèle s'il te plaît ne me force pas !"  
Jess eut à peine fini qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de la criminologue. Adèle n'avait rien besoin de plus, elle ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. Elle berça doucement la jeune femme.  
-" ça va aller Jess, je suis là maintenant, tu le sais."


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review...**

 **Merci à mes deux reviewers qui m'encourage !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Le jour où elle allait aider Rocher, était enfin arrivé.  
Adèle se prépara toute l'après-midi, mentalement, plus que physiquement.  
Une fois la nuit tombée, elle partit en direction de l'appartement.  
Après être arrivée, elle patienta en bas de l'immeuble, attendant que les lumières s'éteignent. Elle monta peu de temps après.  
Sans grande surprise, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Une fois entrée, elle posa ses affaires et commença son nettoyage.

Elle vida toutes les bouteilles, et jeta tous les "cadavres" dispersés sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait que croire qu'il avait bu une telle quantité d'alcool même en plusieurs mois.  
Concentrée dans son nettoyage, elle n'entendit pas Hyppolite frapper, elle ne le vit pas non plus entrer. Lorsqu'il lui tapota l'épaule, pour signaler sa présence, elle sursauta.

\- " Hyppolite ? Vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Demanda t-elle en chuchotant.  
Ce dernier lui répondit tout sourir, " Je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'aide. Jess m'a prévenu que vous étiez là. Je n'ai que deux petites heures à vous accorder, mais..."  
-" Merci !" Fit Adèle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
Hyppolite aimait bien ce genre de contact. Chloé l'avait fait avant Adèle, mais toutes les deux n'hésitent jamais à le prendre dans leurs bras pour le remercier ou le réconforter. Ces contacts ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, mais avec Adèle, ils valaient bien plus que de simples mots.

Ils travaillèrent dur afin de rendre l'appartement impeccable. Hyppolite eut du mal à laisser son ami ici, seule, il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passait. Après tout son patron l'avait déjà frappé, mais il avait préfère garder cela secret, ne voulant pas aggravé une situation déjà bien trop compliquée.

 **Flashback**

Thomas avait crié sur Emma toute la journée, lui reprochant sans cesse son incompétence, sa trop grande prise de risque, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas concentrée... Après une énième dispute, la jeune femme avait couru aux toilettes, ne pouvant presque pas retenir ses larmes. Le commandant, toujours en colère, était parti se calmer à l'extérieur. Hyppolite avait alors décidé de le rejoindre afin de "l'affronter" une bonne fois pour toutes. La dispute avait vite éclaté, mais l'informaticien se retenant depuis trop de temps, déjà, ne retenait plus ses mots.

-" Vous vous êtes vus ? Vous criez sur tout le monde, vous êtes invivable ! "  
-" J'essaye juste de vous protéger !"

-" De nous protéger de quoi ? Parce que dans l'immédiat vous êtes la personne la plus dangereuse qu'on doit affronter !"

Hyppolite avait immédiatement regretté ses mots, les évènements d'il y a quelques semaines étaient encore très présent dans l'esprit de chacun. Il n'avait pas voulu le défier, encore moins lui faire de la peine.  
-" Courtène vous êtes minable."

Échauffés par leurs paroles, les voix montèrent et les paroles, de plus en plus durs, étaient aussi vite regrettées. Pourtant, personne n'arrêta jamais l'affrontement, au contraire. Et puis s'attaquant à son point faible, Hyppolite assena le coup de grâce.  
-" Vous la dégoûteriez, vous m'entendez ? Si Adèle était là, elle serait tellement dégoûtée qu'elle préférerait repartir avec son kidnappeur."

Le coup était parti, sec, rapide. Aucun des deux n'avait réalisé. Chacun regrettait son action et tous deux étaient déstabilisés.  
Finalement, ils rentrèrent et ne s'adressèrent la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

 **Fin Flash-back**

Après le départ de son ami, Adèle profita du calme de l'appartement pour dormir un peu.  
Elle fut violemment réveillée par un Thomas vraisemblablement très énervé.  
-" Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon appartement ?"  
Il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, ne voulant pas la blesser.  
-" Hyppolite et moi l'avons nettoyé."  
Une ombre passa sur le visage de Thomas à l'évocation du nom de son ancien collègue.  
-" Oui, ça, j'ai vu merci ! Pourquoi ?"  
-" Parce que vous avez besoin d'un appartement propre, pour démarrer une nouvelle vie."  
-"Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'un appartement propre, parce que je ne voulais pas commencer une nouvelle vie ?"

Le ton de sa voix commençait à monter. Malgré cela, Adèle savait quoi faire. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit le bon choix, mais elle le connaissait. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça.  
-" Vous me dites que vous ne voulez pas vous en sortir ?"  
-" Tout à fait." Il tourna le dos et voulut aller chercher son manteau.  
-" Asseyez-vous !" Elle fut surprise par le ton de sa propre voix.  
-" J'ai des courses à faire."

Adèle se leva et se plaça devant la porte, bloquant ainsi la sortie. Lorsqu'il voulut l'en dégager, elle attrapa ses mains et le regarda tristement.  
-" Thomas... Vous... Tu ne peux pas te réfugier dans l'alcool à chaque fois que ça ne va pas. Vous... Tu dois t'en sortir pour ton fils."  
-" Lucas ? Il me voit déjà comme un alcoolique totalement paumé."  
Elle était contente, il l'écoutait. Maintenant elle devait trouver les bons mots.

-" Je ne crois pas que tu sois paumé. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es comme cela, je pense que tu as juste peur."  
-" Moi peur ? " Dit il avec un petit rire.  
-" Ou alors tu t'en veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Thomas ? "  
Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent presque naturellement. Un tension beaucoup plus douce qu'il y a quelques jours était palpable.  
-" Tu es partie, c'est ça qu'il s'est passé."  
-" Oui, mais il y a autre chose Thomas, je le sens."

Ils regardèrent leurs doigts.  
-" Adèle je..."  
-" Thomas, ton fils te pardonnera. Tu dois juste te pardonner à toi-même pour ça. Tu dois t'en sortir, tu m'entends ? Et je vais t'aider d'accord ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu dois t'en sortir pour Lucas, pour l'équipe... Pour nous..."  
Le regard de la criminologue transperça celui de son commandant. À contre, cœur, Thomas détacha leurs doigts.

-" Tu ne comprends pas Adèle." Dit il en s'éloignant le plus possible.  
-" Si je te comprends." Elle tenta de s'approcher.  
-" Comment ? Comment peux-tu alors que moi-même, je ne me comprends pas ?"  
Adèle le regarda, et sans le quitter des yeux elle s'approcha encore.  
-" C'est simple Thomas."  
Sa main tremblante s'approcha de l'ex commandant.  
-" Adèle, je suis nocif."  
Lorsque la main de la jeune femme toucha sa joue, Thomas ressenti une décharge. Il se sentait comme vivant, vivant de nouveau.  
-" Tu n'es pas nocif Thomas, pas plus que tu n'es violent."  
-" Tu ne peux pas comprendre." Rocher se dégagea et commença à partir.

Adèle commença à pleurer silencieusement. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, mais comment le garder s'il refusait de la croire. Elle savait que le seul moyen pour qu'il reste était qu'elle soit honnête. Non seulement avec lui, mais également avec elle-même.

-" C'est moi qui ne comprends pas ?" Son ton montait en même temps que son accumulation de colère et de peur ressortait. " C'est ce que tout le monde me dit depuis que je suis rentrée ! Alors rassurez-vous, je comprends bien que ça a du être dur et que vous avez tous beaucoup souffert. Mais ce que je comprends aussi que ce n'est pas vous qui étiez retenu pas un malade si ? Et puis ne me dis pas que je ne te comprends pas, parce que même s'il me manque des éléments, je te comprends Thomas. Parce que, que tu sois nocif, bourrée, perdu ou juste toi bah, je t'aime."

Les derniers mots de la jeune femme résonnaient dans toute la pièce, Thomas s'était arrêté dans son élan et se retourna lentement. La criminologue ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit ces mots, au contraire. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Elle avait bien une idée, mais elle avait peur de se tromper. Ce qu'il fit dépassa toutes ses attentes. Thomas s'approcha d'elle et plus passionnément que jamais, il l'embrassa.  
Au début, surprise, Adèle ne mit pas longtemps à y répondre. Leur échange s'intensifia, il devint plus désireux, plus brusque aussi, comme la première fois il y a des années de cela. À bout de souffle, ils stoppèrent leur échange. Néanmoins, leurs fronts toujours collés, leurs yeux fermés, ils sourirent. Thomas ouvrit ses yeux et prit le temps de regarder sa partenaire. Doucement, il lui caressa la joue et la senti frissonner. Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, il brisa le silence.  
-" Tu as raison, je veux m'en sortir."

Il vit Adèle sourire et continua.  
-" Lucas a déjà beaucoup souffert, il ne mérite pas de me voir comme ça. Et puis je ne suis plus seul maintenant, tu l'as dit, on s'en sortira ensemble ! Je te parlerai si tu penses que c'est le seul remède, mais laisse moi quelques instants."  
Adèle était comblée, en l'embrassant, elle n'avait pas seulement combattu sa peur, elle lui avait redonné espoir.  
-" Malheureusement, je crois que maintenant il y a conflit d'intérêts..."  
Leurs bouches étaient toujours très proches et leurs paroles n'étaient que des murmures.  
-" Tu sais que je ne parlerai qu'a toi. Et puis se sera à vous de rester professionnelle mademoiselle Delettre."  
Il ponctua les mots les plus important par de furtifs baisers. Tant bien que mal, Adèle arriva à se dégager de leur étreinte. Ses bras lui manquaient déjà.  
-" Aller vous faire beau monsieur Rocher, je vais préparer à manger. "

Thomas sourit, ils pensaient tous les deux que sa douche était assez grande pour deux, mais aucun ne proposa à l'autre quoi que ce soit. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps, ne pas précipiter les choses, pour ne pas tout perdre trop vite. Juste au cas où ...

Thomas prit la plus longue douche de sa vie. Il voulait se retrouver, être lui-même à nouveau et puis il voulait aussi que sa criminologue le trouve désirable.  
Ils déjeunèrent en silence, ne s'échangeant que de simples regards et se souriant parfois.  
Une fois leur repas terminé, ils décidèrent de regarder la télé. Thomas ne pouvait s'empêcher de retarder le moment de vérité et Adèle ne voulait en aucun cas le brusquer.  
C'est au bout de quelques minutes, timidement lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils s'endormirent.

À son réveil, Thomas eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas trouver sa criminologue dans ses bras. Sans prendre le temps de chercher, il paniqua et fit le tour de son appartement pour la retrouver. Finalement, il trouva dans la cuisine, son téléphone à la main.  
-" Je viens de raccrocher avec Jess." Expliqua t'elle, puis voyant la peur dans ses yeux, elle le prit dans ses bras, " eh, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas."  
-" J'ai eu tellement peur Adèle, j'ai cru que je ne te révérai jamais, que tu étais..."  
Comprenant qu'il parlait du passé, elle le berça lentement. Il continua.  
-" Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir retrouvé."  
Adèle comprit qu'il était prêt à se confiait, elle le fit s'asseoir, prit ses mains et d'un regard lui promit d'être là.


End file.
